


Every Good Bookstore

by CookiesAndFandoms



Series: Best of: The Writing Exercise [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bookstore AU, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Series: Best of: The Writing Exercise [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887424
Kudos: 10





	Every Good Bookstore

Marinette pushed open the door of the little bookstore to a jingle of bells. Nobody seemed to be inside, so she entered slowly. The lighting was dim, but in a pleasant sort of way. As she glanced around she felt something soft rub against her legs. Looking down she noticed a cat winding it’s way between her feet. She knelt down and held out her hand for it to sniff, “Hey kitty. Are you a bookstore cat? Every good bookstore has a cat.”

“That’s Longg,” a clear voice rang out, “and what would he be if not a bookstore cat?”

Turning, Marinette saw a beautiful girl with short, dark hair. “He’s gorgeous. And I don’t know what else he would be, but that’s sort of how people are with cats. The closer you get, the more inane your statements.”

The girl smiled, “True. Longg makes sure the Triple Dragon is safe from any and all pests, and he seems to like you,” she gestured to the cat who was now butting his head against Marinette’s hand, “I suppose that means you can stay.”

Marinette laughed at that, “I suppose I can. I actually ducked in here for a brief respite from the outside world, but if you have any book recommendations, I’d love to hear them.”

“Of course, Mademoiselle…” the girl’s voice trailed off.

“Marinette.”

“Of course, Marinette. What are you interested in?”

Their conversation continued, and when Marinette eventually had to leave, she found herself feeling like she wanted to come back.

And so she did.


End file.
